Retinoids are known to provide a wide spectrum of skin benefits such as skin lightening, wrinkle treatment, oil control. Unfortunately, retinoids are unstable, , filed November especially in the presence of water. Cosmetic compositions, however, almost always include substantial amounts of water, in order to deliver an aesthetically acceptable appearance and tactile properties. Another drawback associated with the use of retinoids is their irritating potential, especially when applied in a relatively high concentration and/or applied to sensitive skin. Thus, cosmetic compositions that contain a retinoid of improved stability and which are also mild to the skin are commercially desirable.